Pokémon Mystery Dungeon- Silver Stars
by MapleleafOfThunderClan
Summary: Stella is a shiny eevee, hardly remembering any of her past. Except her name, and the fact she was a human. She meets and befriends a alolan vulpix named Crystal, and soon they join a explorors guild together. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1- A new beginning

A silver eevee lay beside a small tree on a hill, a few scrapes along her sides oozing blood.

A Alolan Vulpix gasped as she saw the eevee. The Vulpix ran over to her. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!"

The snowy vulpix began examining the wounds, placing her paw on them and them quickly removing it when the eevee flinched. "Ugh..." The eevee groaned.

The Vulpix jumped back as the eevee began to get up. "Owww... Why does everything hurt? Where am I? What happened?" The eevee began asking.

"Woah, woah, hold on. What's your name?" The Vulpix asked. "I'm Crystal." She added.

"Oh... I'm... I'm uh.. Stella." Stella said, rubbing her head with a paw.

Crystal grabbed a pale blue bag and pulled out a dark blue berry. She used a claw to slice it into thirds. She pushed one of the slices towards Stella. "Eat this." She told her.

Stella bent down and sniffed it. "What is it?" She asked.

"Really? You don't know what an oran berry is?" Crystal asked with a tilted head. "Well, yes, but I wanted to make sure because I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating." Stella replied.

"Why do you think your hallucinating?" Crystal asked. "Well, for one, I'm talking to a Vulpix." Stella said as she rolled her eyes.

Crystal looked very confused. "Umm... did you hit your head or something? Cause last time I checked an Eevee can talk to a Vulpix, even if said Eevee is shiny." Crystal muttered.

Stella laughed. "Ha...ha...I'm sorry, but me...an haha...Eevee? And a...haha...shiny..ha.. one at that?" Stella asked.

"Umm... there is a little pond over there. Maybe you should look into it..."

Stella rolled her eyes but walked over to the pond, trying at first to walk on two legs but then deciding to walk on four legs after falling several times. "W-w-what?! When did... how did I..." Stella stuttered.

"Will you eat the Oran berry slice _now_?" Crystal asked. Stella nodded absently, to stunned to talk, gazing into water, where a shiny eevee was staring back at her, an identically stunned look on its face.

She was sure that yesterday, she was human.

When Crystal brought the slice of berry over to her she shook her head to clear her thoughts and bent down to eat the berry.

"So, what made you be all the way out here with all those wounds?" The Vulpix asked, putting the other two slices of Oran berry into her bag.

"I-I don't know..." Stella answered, closing her eyes in concentration. "All I remember is... Well, I was a human yesterday an-"

Before Stella could even finish saying 'and', Crystal interrupted her.

"Woah, a human?! Humans are just old fairy tails!" She exclaimed.

"No, they aren't! Not where I come from at least... well, after yesterday, it's all a blur... just flashes of faded memories... a hurricane... lightning, thunder... really loud thunder... the waves, they were so big, the wind was so fast! But... my sister was still out there... I had to save her! I did... I-I think..." Stella trailed off, wincing as if the memories were physically painful.

Crystal looked at her with concern, wanting to comfort her but not sure how.

"A-anyway... you should get those wounds properly treated. Come on, I know a Leafeon who can help." Crystal said, guiding Stella down the hill and towards a nearby town.


	2. Chapter2(itWon’tLetMeUseSpaceBar)

**Thank you to M3G4N5H059 for submitting an OC! Megan should appear this chapter or next chapter, and if not then the one after it. Remember guys, you can make your impact on my story, submit your OC (Or OCs! I need characters, feel free to submit more than one, but please keep the amount of shinies to an minimum, Megan is okay, because I didn't specify before, but please PM me if you want a shiny OC in the story.) today! (Or any day... I'm not picky)**

POV Stella (first person)

When we got to the town I looked around. Pokémon were you everywhere.

Working shops, playing, talking to each other, and doing many other things.

"Hey, Crystal." A female voice came from above us.

I looked up. A Litten was sitting on a roof; her black and red fur shiny and groomed.

"Hello, Ember." Crystal replied.

The Litten, Ember, leapt down to stand in front of us, landing gracefully on her paws.

"Who's this new friend you found?" She asked, a hint of a purr to her voice

"I'm Stella." I said. I wasn't sure if this Ember was friendly or not.

"Hello, Stella. Not often we see a shiny around here, apart from the ones who live here, and we don't even have many of those. From The looks of you, though, you've been into a bit of a fight, Stella. Are you going to see Ivy?" She asked

"Yes, we are, and we really must be going." Crystal answered.

Ember nodded, leaping back onto the roof.

I could feel that she was watching us as we left.

"You seem to know her." I observed as we got out of earshot of the Litten.

"Yeah. We're friends, and rivals." Crystal replied, not looking at me.

"Rivals for what?" I asked, Crystal turned to me, and we stopped walking.

"For who could join an Exploration team first. Then I assume our teams would be rivals." She said.

"What are exploration teams?" I asked.

"They are groups of Pokémon who help other Pokémon and explore mystery dungeons, which are places with hostile Pokémon that are constantly changing." Crystal answered, beginning to pant.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"N-nothing... it's just really hot here..." she muttered.

She shook herself, before lifting her tails up and creating a flurry of ice crystals around her.

"C'mon. I need to get to air conditioning before I melt." She said jokingly.

I nodded, and we began to walk again.

We soon came upon a small house on the outskirts on town, it looked quite nice.

It had flowerbeds in front of it, and several fruit trees and berry bushes all around.

We went inside; there was Audino sitting at a desk.

"Hi Abbi." Crystal said as she smiled at the Audino.

"Hello Crystal!" The Audino, Abbi, replied.

"Is Ivy busy?" Crystal asked, and Abbi shook her head. "No, she's in her office."

"Thank you!"

We walked into another room, and in there was a Leafeon sorting different herbs and medicines in a windowed cabinet.

She was standing with her hind legs on a small stool to reach the cabinet, and had her front legs leaning against it.

We waited patiently for her to finish, although it was getting harder to ignore the painful throbbing of my wounds.

When she was done, the Leafeon leapt off of her stool, still on her hind legs, and landed gracefully on all four paw.

"Oh! Crystal! How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Not that long, Ivy." Crystal answered.

Ivy turned her head towards me, and gasped when she saw me; her eyes fogging over as though she were in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Ivy shook her head.

"Y-Yeah. Just... you reminded me of someone." She answered.

"Anyway, are you okay? Who did you pick a fight with to get these kind of wounds?!" She asked, checking me over.

"No, one. I don't think so anyway. I'm pretty sure I fell on some rocks... I don't know." I said, shaking my head.

"Alright. I'm almost done, then you two can be on your way." Ivy said.

———————————————————

Later we were walking through town, introducing me to see all of Crystal's friends. Which was pretty much the whole town.

At the moment we were on our way to Crystal's house to meet her brother, her half-sister, and her half-brother, along with her father and step-mother.

I was listening to Crystal describe her family. "So, my younger half-sister, Kit, is horrible! She likes to burn me and my brother, Ezra, just because we're ice types and she knows we're weak against fire types like her!" Crystal told me.

I was so busy listening to her, that I didn't even notice the Riolu in front of me until I bumped right into her.

We both fell down onto the ground. I looked up, and saw a shiny Riolu rubbing her arm where she must have fallen.

"I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going..." I said.

"N-no... it's fine.." she mumbled back. "I'm Stella." I introduced myself.

"I-I'm M-Megan." She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Megan!" I said, smiling.

"I should get going. My brother will get worried if I'm home late." She said, running off.

"C'mon, Stella! Let's go!" Crystal Said.

We once more began running towards Crystal's house.


End file.
